Don't Be Afraid of the Dark
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: What happens when the X-Men comes across a evil mutant with the ability to manipulate and make fears real? He also has eyes for Wolverine and kidnaps a few X-Men. What will the X-Men do with this new mutant on the block? M to be safe and pairings may come later on. R&R or your fav character may die and not much bad words. A bit of a different twist from my stories from the Comics.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Be Afraid Of the Dark**

**This is one of my first of many X Men Evo fics to come, so go easy and R&R. I wanted to add entirely new characters than my fics from the comics. Enjoy.**

**Michael Darkstone was a man of very unique mutant abilities and even more unique tastes as all he likes to do is cause pain to anyone he finds weaker or beneath him as well as collecting mutants as he now owned a very small warehouse turned prison with over 100+ poor mutants inside. He was now walking through the cells with two men, both were loyal only to him and one was equally, if not more sadistic.**

**He walks up to one of his favorite 'pets', as he calls them. Her name was Laura Guinness and she had a resemblance to an X-Man you may know, Jean Grey only with the defiant attitude of Rogue as beside her was the cell of Vladimir Wilson, a Russian soccer player that resembled Peter 'Piotr' Rasputin, the X-Man Colossus as he glances at the girl and wanted to tell her to be quiet but knew somehow it was too late for her, himself and most of the mutants here, numbered in the hundreds and that's only in this location. He struggled to hold back tears and he was a person who almost never cried.**

"Well well" Michael glanced at Laura menacingly; she stared at him with determination to escape unlike most others who'd look away or not look at all "You're awful quiet t'day, big mouth. Good girl." The larger and less sane of the two men goes over to the Russian. He wasn't as big as the Russian but was still very big and deadly as Vladimir snarls weakly "Leave her alone"

"Fine then. Boss" the man looks at Michael "we can take them both, right?"

Michael corrected him "No" he glares at Laura with the same dark look he had when the last poor African-American 16 year old boy left with them and never returned "_I_ can handle these two alone, you two stay here and make sure we're not found." He glances meanly at Laura with a grin "Home awaits you."

* * *

**The two are let out of the cells, free as a bird but still way too afraid to use their gifts thanks to Michael's own gift of making a person's deepest and darkest fears a very real reality. He has used it against humans and mutants alike, many of which said they had no fears before he proved them gravely wrong as their own fears killed them. They made it to Bayville as the young adults' faces lit up a bit until Michael spoke again.**

"Go on" Michael guided them off the craft as he filled their hearts with false hope "Don't you want to see your families again?" Vlad was at a loss for words as Laura was in tears, not sure if they were of fear or happiness but both were frozen still with fear "Go" Michael said as the two sprint off in separate directions.

Michael did a twenty-count then made his move.

He went after the girl, Laura first. She'd made it to a chain link fence and was cornered, but when she turned to go back the way she'd come from she was attacked and killed, blood everywhere by an unseen terror.

Michael knew Vlad was a smart one and would do anything to stay alive, being naturally competitive as he was attacked next but managed to barely dodge through some as he never stopped running and the second attack massacred him like the girl and countless other victims before leaving him mauled beyond recognition.

Michael walked back to his ship, licking blood off the corner of his mouth as he sneered "zero"

_RING!_

He grinned at the sound of his phone ringing as he picked up to one of his favorite people, Erik better known as the villain and constant enemy of the X-Men, Magneto as he picked up "Hello?"

"Mister Darkstone, I believe I've found something that may be of interest to you." Magneto said, fear evident in his voice but slightly and poorly hidden "I'm listening, Magneto" were Michael's only words.

"You will receive a few pictures of your next targets, are there any availabilities?" Magneto asked as Michael grunted "Of course there are, even for you personally if you'd like."

"I think not; we should be in contact soon, but be aware though, one of them will be a tough catch." Magneto said as Michael replied "I'll keep that in mind." They hung up and Michael's phone pinged again.

He shuffled through pictures of the X-Men. There was Peter, Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Rogue while the last was Logan, a man that he heard was virtually fearless and could heal any injury. He'll see about that.

* * *

**The next day, everyone at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Logan was in the kitchen as usual enjoying his morning coffee and reading his paper when he was supposed to have left already and a story caught his eye.**

Logan read his paper, almost completely oblivious to his students coming in as Kurt came by "Morning, Logan. I thought you'd left by now." Logan only nodded "Morning" as he took as sip of his fresh coffee and saw a story that could bring even him to tears.

"Kurt, go get Hank and Ororo. Everyone else, come see this." He growled as Kurt left to get Hank and Ororo and returned quickly with the already awake professors as Hank peered into the newspapers "What is it, Logan?"

Logan points at the story in question "This is." Logan looks at the dead teens for a moment then to Jean and Piotr with wide eyes as Jean asked "Is there a problem, Logan?" Then she sees the paper and he says "They were both students from Bayville High, look like anyone you know?"

Peter looks at the article "It says the young man was Russian, he look like me only more of a jock but the girl looks like your twin, Jean" He looked at the redhead beside him as she looked at the time "oh, we're gonna be late."

Logan lets them go but warns them "Be careful and don't take rides or anything from strangers, got that?"

"Alright, got it." The group replied as they left. Ororo touches his shoulder "They're going to be fine, Logan. We don't even know who was responsible for these deaths" Logan nods "That's what's bothering me; they won't know either." however in his mind, Logan was still disturbed _"Who could've done this?" _Wolverine roared in the back of his mind "_Sabretooth, no, this is too gruesome even fer him. But, still..."_

* * *

**Logan left the paper for now and went out for a ride. Where was he going? Two places, to the scene of each death and then to the current location of the bodies, they were not going to be buried without letting their loved ones mourn and he was going to see to that personally.**

Logan is still bothered about the situation; even at the scenes of the deaths by Logan "This place smells putrid. Certain death was imminent from the start by the looks of it." He growled as his sense of smell gave him almost a full recap of the events that transpired. He left not long after.

* * *

**Brotherhood's base, Magneto enters the kitchen and Sabretooth could smell his fear before he could even see him as he was threatening the Cajun, Gambit (who'd never joined the X-Men) about sneaking out to see Rogue the previous night.**

"You better tread lightly with me, Cajun. Ain't my fault yer frail's stupid." Sabretooth snarls at the Cajun who glares at him and attempts to fry him with some cards when Magneto walks in and threatens him "Do that, Gambit and I'll send you to someone less tolerating of your daily stupidity and antics." Magneto glares at him as fiercely as Sabretooth as the feral sniffs then had wide eyes at Erik as he turned glaring at him "What?"

"You afraid o' somethin'?" Sabretooth questioned taking a step back "You look like the runt threatened to kill ya, something's just... off about ya today."

"I came here with a mission for you" Magneto puts some pictures on the table, dismissing Victor's question "Bring me these persons…alive and unharmed." He looks mainly to Victor "my head will be on a block if they're harmed in any way followed by the person responsible for it. Leave soon."

With that he left them to their own devices as they look through the pictures. Remy gasps as he looks at a picture of Rogue and Victor grins at a picture of Logan. They took the pictures and left afterwards.

* * *

**Sabretooth seeks out his rival, Wolverine alone as Gambit, Toad, Avalanche and Pietro pay the X-Men a visit. Avalanche is pissed about kidnapping his ex-girlfriend, Kitty a few days later. Same for Gambit and Rogue.**

**Logan was now walking the street with Peter, he was helping him get art supplies as well as a small hamper of groceries. Logan couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.**

"Hey Peter, you ever get the feeling yer being watched?" Logan asks abruptly as Peter chuckles slightly before noticing Logan was serious "Sometimes, but with you and Sabretooth's mutual hatred for one another-" He was cut off by Sabretooth himself "What happens between me and the runt is none of yer concern, Russian."

"Yeah, but what's it got to do with you and why're you here anyway, Sabretooth?" Logan snarls as Sabretooth snarls back with a smirk "I answer only to Magneto, runt and I've come fer you since yer so nosy" He pointed at Peter.

"Come on!" Sabretooth charges at Colossus as he is blocked by Wolverine who growls "Pete, run!"

Sabretooth throws Wolverine into a wall "I won't allow that, runt!" He wanted to beat on Logan but his target was the Russian who smartly ran, leaving Wolverine to deal with his rival.

Peter ran far for a while until he met Warren who smirked "What's your hurry, weren't you with Logan?" he asks as Sabretooth and Wolverine pounded each other nearby.

"Logan and Creed..." Peter said as they flew and Angel nodded. "That's mine, feathered freak!" Sabretooth charges and grounds Angel who lands with a grunt and a broken wing as he growled "sunuva..." before Sabretooth kicks him in the mouth "Get lost, loser."

He knocks Peter unconscious and flees with him as Logan finds Warren "No" he walks up to Angel "You alright, bub?" He grunts as Logan helps him to his feet carefully "Ow, that madman broke my wing and escaped with Piotr."

"Let's get you back to the mansion" Logan says as they make their way back to the mansion.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the X-Men were fighting the Brotherhood minus Sabretooth outside the mansion.**

"Well hello there." Gambit smirks at Rogue who blushes slightly and growls "Ya gonna need more than sweet talkin' to get this southern girl, Gambit."

"Oh, is that so?" he smirks dodging a kick to the face "then why do ya always blush around me, darlin'?"

Gambit was inches from kissing Rogue when Kitty ran by "Excuse me" as she and Rogue phased right through him. Gambit forced himself not to get nasty with them but he truly dislikes that Kitty Pryde as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and glared at her deeply "NEVER touch my béchamel, brat!"

He cornered Rogue "Sorry, darlin'." He knocked her and Kitty unconscious and tossed Kitty to Avalanche as he carried Rogue "Let's get outta here."

Jean tried to stop them "No" but Quicksilver kept her busy, letting the others escape before escaping himself.

Kurt shook with fear "Vhy did zey take Keety and my sister?"

"I don't know, Kurt" Jean held him close as she cried "but Logan will do back flips when he finds out what happened."

* * *

**Logan returns a few minutes later with the injured Warren to find the horror of a half destroyed mansion.**

"No" Logan shook with rage as he dragged Warren inside, ignoring his protests as he met the other X-Men in the kitchen with the Professor "What happened here?" he growled as he noticed Kurt crying to his surprise as he said "Zhey took Rogue and Keety from right out under us."

Logan was overwhelmed with guilt as he rests Warren down in the infirmary, he'd lost consciousness from the pain as Hank even cried for him "What happened to him and where's Peter?"

"Sabretooth took him...right out from under me" Wolverine held back his rage boiling up "When I find him, I'll kill him."

Jean eventually broke down to the sight of Warren's almost destroyed wing "Did Sabretooth do this?"

Logan takes a seat, clearly not wanting to hear that name again "This is my fault, I could've protected Peter...Angel from Sabretooth. That feind has gone too far this time. Way too far."

* * *

**The X-Men regroup to take care of the wounded and plan how to get back the lost, but back at the Brotherhood's place, the Brotherhood were looking over their catch.**

"Looks like you aren't as useless as I thought" Michael said as he made a personal appearance with his two bodyguards, who had the nerve to stare down Sabretooth who growls "and who might I ask should you be?"

"A collector of sorts, Magneto asked you to kidnap these so-called X-Men for me" Michael said as Sabretooth sniffs to confirm he was not lying which was harder than usual for him.

"Take them, boys and don't worry, they're in good hands as long as you get the others soon" Michael smirked with his eyes on Victor as he left.

**Victor swallowed a lump in his throat as for the first time in a long time, he was unsure about Magneto just handing their worst enemies and his rival over to this strange man.**

**A/N – That's it for 'Don't Be Afraid of the Dark' chapter 1, anyway. Can the X-Men save Peter, Rogue and Kitty from Michael Darkstone and what will Wolverine do when he learns Michael was responsible for the previous deaths? Will he tame the Wolverine's unbridled fury as well?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Be Afraid Of the Dark**

**Chapter 2**

**Logan does the voice-over...**

_Previously on X-Men Evolution..._

**Sabretooth seeks out his rival, Wolverine alone as Gambit, Toad, Avalanche and Pietro pay the X-Men a visit. Avalanche is pissed about kidnapping his ex-girlfriend, Kitty a few days later. Same for Gambit and Rogue.**

**Logan was now walking the street with Peter, he was helping him get art supplies as well as a small hamper of groceries. Logan couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.**

"Hey Peter, you ever get the feeling yer being watched?" Logan asks abruptly as Peter chuckles slightly before noticing Logan was serious "Sometimes, but with you and Sabretooth's mutual hatred for one another-" He was cut off by Sabretooth himself "What happens between me and the runt is none of yer concern, Russian."

"Yeah, but what's it got to do with you and why're you here anyway, Sabretooth?" Logan snarls as Sabretooth snarls back with a smirk "I answer only to Magneto, runt and I've come fer you since yer so nosy" He pointed at Peter.

"Come on!" Sabretooth charges at Colossus as he is blocked by Wolverine who growls "Pete, run!"

Sabretooth throws Wolverine into a wall "I won't allow that, runt!" He wanted to beat on Logan but his target was the Russian who smartly ran, leaving Wolverine to deal with his rival.

Peter ran far for a while until he met Warren who smirked "What's your hurry, weren't you with Logan?" he asks as Sabretooth and Wolverine pounded each other nearby.

"Logan and Creed..." Peter said as they flew and Angel nodded. "That's mine, feathered freak!" Sabretooth charges and grounds Angel who lands with a grunt and a broken wing as he growled "sunuva..." before Sabretooth kicks him in the mouth "Get lost, loser."

He knocks Peter unconscious and flees with him as Logan finds Warren "No" he walks up to Angel "You alright, bub?" He grunts as Logan helps him to his feet carefully "Ow, that madman broke my wing and escaped with Piotr."

"Let's get you back to the mansion" Logan says as they make their way back to the mansion.

**Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the X-Men were fighting the Brotherhood minus Sabretooth outside the mansion.**

"Well hello there." Gambit smirks at Rogue who blushes slightly and growls "Ya gonna need more than sweet talkin' to get this southern girl, Gambit."

"Oh, is that so?" he smirks dodging a kick to the face "then why do ya always blush around me, darlin'?"

Gambit was inches from kissing Rogue when Kitty ran by "Excuse me" as she and Rogue phased right through him. Gambit forced himself not to get nasty with them but he truly dislikes that Kitty Pryde as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and glared at her deeply "NEVER touch my béchamel, brat!"

He cornered Rogue "Sorry, darlin'." He knocked her and Kitty unconscious and tossed Kitty to Avalanche as he carried Rogue "Let's get outta here."

Jean tried to stop them "No" but Quicksilver kept her busy, letting the others escape before escaping himself.

Kurt shook with fear "Vhy did zey take Keety and my sister?"

"I don't know, Kurt" Jean held him close as she cried "but Logan will do back flips when he finds out what happened."

**Logan returns a few minutes later with the injured Warren to find the horror of a half destroyed mansion.**

"No" Logan shook with rage as he dragged Warren inside, ignoring his protests as he met the other X-Men in the kitchen with the Professor "What happened here?" he growled as he noticed Kurt crying to his surprise as he said "Zhey took Rogue and Keety from right out under us."

Logan was overwhelmed with guilt as he rests Warren down in the infirmary, he'd lost consciousness from the pain as Hank even cried for him "What happened to him and where's Peter?"

"Sabretooth took him...right out from under me" Wolverine held back his rage boiling up "When I find him, I'll kill him."

Jean eventually broke down to the sight of Warren's almost destroyed wing "Did Sabretooth do this?"

Logan takes a seat, clearly not wanting to hear that name again "This is my fault, I could've protected Peter...Angel from Sabretooth. That feind has gone too far this time. Way too far."

* * *

**...Now...**

**Logan paced around the large room full of the X-Men, he's still angry and a bit uneasy.**

"Logan" Xavier caught his attention as he looks at him "Huh?"

"This is all my fault, Chuck" Logan continued as Hank came up to him "I don't think so, Logan." He looked unnervingly calm for some reason "I think this may be bigger than the Brotherhood or us, I mean you're Sabretooth's main threat"

That was where Logan stops him "Don't go there, McCoy. What that mangy old Creed and I have goes way back. Personal stuff."

"You're not to blame, Logan" Jean smiles at him "we were caught off guard"

"Well that leaves three things to answer" Logan started "One, I know Victor Creed and this is too elaborate...even for him. Two, whoever Creed's answering to, it's not Magneto, obviously. Finally, three, whoever is in charge, both Creed and Magneto are deathly afraid of 'em. Right, Charles?"

The group enters the room where Cerebro is housed. "I think I can get a read on this person if they're a mutant, Logan. I just need a minute." Logan nods in understanding.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the X-Men were just coming to in cells at one of Michael's secret 'facilities'. They could see each other through the invisible walls but were unable to touch.**

Peter rubs his head where Sabretooth had hit him "Ugh, where am I?" He heard a snicker and looked around to Rogue "Was that you, Rogue?"

Rogue woke up and shook her head only to see a man staring at her, he was one of Michael's boys as he smiled evilly "Hey, cutie. Ya alright?" She looked away "Ugh, let me out of here!"

"No can do, hon" he said "The boss will have my head if I let his pets get free" He smirked as the door at the end of the hall and another man enters the room and growls "Hey! Stay away from our new pets!"

"Hey!" Rogue interrupts as everyone looks at her "Let me out, I'm nobody's pet!" Michael looks at her, he likes her "Hehehe, I'll change that soon enough and all I need is Weapon X or as he calls himself lately I hear, Wolverine."

The X-Men looks at them in absolute shock.

* * *

**Little did they know, Sabretooth was listening and when Michael and his men were gone. He then confronts the X-Men.**

Rogue glares at Sabretooth but still pretends to sleep until he taps the rails of her cell "Wake up, X-Brat. What do they want with the runt?"

The X-Men glare at him, especially Peter who growls "What do you care? You're the reason we're here."

Victor closes his eyes "I'll be honest here, I don't care much fer you, but I won't let them have the runt...he's not important to only you."

"Well, you have a plan?" Kitty asks as he nods "I'll lure the runt here and then deal with that Michael guy, I really hate him and I don't care what Magneto had to say about it. You won't be freed until then though."

* * *

**Everyone nods in agreement as Sabretooth leaves immediately to find Wolverine...speaking of which, Logan was actually looking for him so they find each other.**

Wolverine sniffs "Come out here, Creed, so I can rearrange that ugly mug of yours!" Sabretooth does as he is told and replies "I have a plan that you're a big part of, I haven't come for a fight...that's for later"

The two look at each other in silence "Fine, lead the way." Victor does as he is told again as he thinks _"Enjoy my loyalty fer now, runt cuz I don't know how long it'll last."_

Logan looks at Victor as he follows him as he thinks _"I don't know what he's up to, but if he's willing to even work with me then he must sure hate the guy Erik hired."_

**A/N – Victor makes an unexpected and unlikely truce with Logan in order to save the X-Men but can they do t alone before it's too late and is Michael planning to turn on Magneto? You'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
